


You and Me (I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You)

by Irissswests



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending to the Episode, Barry and Iris can't stop looking at each other, Barry really likes her dress, Episode: s02e22 Invincible, F/M, Fluff, Henry doesn't die, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irissswests/pseuds/Irissswests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate happy ending to 2x22. A continuation of the dinner scene. Iris and Barry can't keep their eyes off each other and that proves to be problematic considering they aren't the only ones at the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me (I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate ending to 2x22, that is much happier. A continuation of the dinner scene, inspired by Iris' dress and the way Barry was looking at her. I'm pretty proud of this one, I spent a lot of time writing and editing it so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, the title comes from the song You and Me by Lifehouse, which is a pretty perfect Westallen song and fits this story really well too. So I suggest listening to it.

_What do you say you and I give this a shot?_

How on earth is she supposed to do turn that down? Not like she wants to in the first place. But the way he's grinning at her, the way he's so damn happy in this moment has her agreeing, smiling back at him.

_Yeah I'd like that._

She really does like that idea. It's all she wanted for a while, but things keep getting in the way. And she knows there's never going to be a right time, Zoom may be gone for the moment, but he'll be back. And right now she thinks they should be allowed to have some happiness, to make most of the time they have right now before things inevitably go to shit.

Wally walks over to the table and she clears her throat reluctantly moving away from Barry to pretend to fix the placemat in front of her. It's not like she's trying to hide what's going on between her and Barry, it's more of the fact that they haven't put a label on what they are yet and she doesn't want everyone in their business. Though there's a part of her that has a feeling her friends and family are picking up on the change in their relationship.

Soon Jesse and her father are joining them at the table. She pays no attention to the conversation Wally and Jesse are having, instead she glances over at Barry, noticing the way his eyes are lingering on her and she can't hide the smile on her face, especially when she sees his eyes travel to her back and she just knows that he's enjoying the opening on the back of her dress. Smirking to herself she turns her head to him catching him in the act, raising an eyebrow at him silently asking him, _like what you see_? In response he rubs the back of his neck looking away from her. She's aware that Joe is watching them and she ducks her head down as well, straightening the silverware once again. She needs something to do; otherwise she won't be able to stop looking at Barry.

Thankfully her father is either taking mercy on her or just deciding it's time, makes a toast. After that they all settle down at the table as she and Caitlin begin passing around the food. As she sits down she looks around the table and smiles at everyone together and happy for once. Wells is the only one missing, but he's still recovering from earlier.

Soon after Cisco makes some comment about how bomb the food is everyone splits off into having separate conversations. She's talking with Henry, telling him once again how happy she is that he's staying for good. She loves Henry and can't wait to spend more time with him. Then he asks her about work and she tells him about her latest article and how important she feels her job is, especially considering the state of Central City. That's when she feels a pair of eyes on her. Immediately she knows it is Barry, only she doesn't turn towards him yet, she's still taking with his dad. When Henry is pulled in to a conversation with Dr. McGee, Cisco, and Caitlin she takes a moment to look around the table.

Iris can't remember being this happy in long time. With everyone gathered around the table chatting and joking she feels all warm and fuzzy inside. Especially with Henry at the table, she loves watching Barry and his father interact. And she knows how hard on Barry it was not only to have his dad in jail for most of his life, but also for him to leave once he got released. He may not have told her this, but she could tell. And now seeing father and son in the same room makes her feel unbelievably happy.

It's strange that for the first time in weeks they are able to relax and have some fun and she can see that everyone needed this. She notices the way Caitlin is sitting shoulder-to-shoulder Cisco as they talk with Henry and Tina. Caitlin looks better now, smiling and laughing at Cisco's jokes. She makes a mental note to spend some time with Caitlin soon so that they can have a girl's day and invite Jesse as well. Speaking of Jesse, she moves her focus to the other end of the table where the younger girl is talking with her brother. Wally's talking animatedly, waving his hands around as he describes the latest project he's working on. She notices the way Jesse is listening to him attentively. Her father is listening to his son as well, watching him with a proudly.

She curious as to what's going on with her brother and Jesse, but she's glad that he finally seems to be settling in to life with her and Joe and even getting along with Barry and her friends. Smiling she glances over at Barry and sees that he's watching them too, when she nods her head in their direction he shrugs in response, but he's also smiling.

God, it's nice to see him smile like that again.

She's always loved his smile. The way skin around his eyes crinkle slightly, and the dimples on his cheek that appear, the way his eyes light up. She wishes he would smile more, but lately there hasn't been much for him to smile about. However, since he's returned from the speed force she's starting to see it more. His overconfidence worries her more than she wants to admit. Because he's not invincible not matter how much he thinks he is. And she wishes he would realize it, that it may get him killed and she can't lose him because of that. She stops her thoughts there because all that matters right now is that he's happy and smiling and looking at her like she's everything.

_All I know is you're everything to me. And you always have been._

His eyes don't leave hers and the intensity of his gaze has her biting her lip and averting her eyes to her plate for a moment. It's a little overwhelming having him look at her like that. But at the same time there's this unexplainable pull and no matter how hard she tries she just can't keep her eyes off him. So she raises them back to him to see the corner of his mouth pulled up in a smirk and she wishes she could smack his arm for being so damn cocky, but that would draw attention to them and that's last thing she wants. Although she's pretty sure they aren't exactly being subtle about the looks they are sharing. She has a feeling both of their fathers have noticed. At the same time she could care less because she really doesn't want to take her eyes off him.

It's when his eyes drop down to her lips ever so briefly that she wishes that they were the only two people at the table because she would have no problem sitting herself in his lap and kissing him senseless. The only problem is she doesn't necessarily want an audience for that, especially her dad and brother, she would never hear the end of it. Honestly, that thought scares her a little at how easy it is for her to think about wanting to jump her best friend. She wonders if he can somehow sense her thoughts because she swears his smirk falters and his eyes darken, but then she gets an idea. It's her turn to tease him.

With a small smirk she turns to fully face Cisco so that Barry has a perfect view of her back. Cisco eyes briefly shift to hers and she wonders if he has any clue as to what she's doing, but then he goes back to his conversation. She can practically feel the weight of his gaze on her back and she knows her plan worked, so she tilts her head slightly to look at him over her shoulder trying to appear completely innocent, only the heat in his eyes has the smirk falling from her face and not so innocent thoughts creeping into her mind. Fuck. This is not exactly how she saw her plan going; then again she didn't exactly think it through all the way. She just wanted to tease him and now she's not sure if she can make it through the rest of this dinner.

Suddenly Joe clears his throat and she feels her face heat up with embarrassment, feeling like she got caught, even though she technically wasn't doing anything. And she's not exactly sure what would have happened if her dad hadn't interrupted and pulled her from what she really wanted to do. Because chances are she would have done something incredibly stupid. Everyone at the table turns their attention to her father who just gives her an almost knowing look before he gives another speech about the importance of family. She's both grateful for her dad noticing and incredibly mortified. The only problem is she isn't listening to his speech her thoughts return to Barry how much she wants to kiss him. It should be weird thinking about him the way she is, but somehow it's pretty easy and really she's curious to know what it would be like. She'd be lying if she hadn't thought about it over the years, because she had, of course it had been purely because of curiosity, no romantic intentions whatsoever, at least that's what she tells herself.

Trying to distract herself she looks around the table as her dad continues speaking and she notices that everyone seems to be done eating. So when he finishes she offers to take all the plates into the kitchen and bring out new ones along with dessert. Mostly it's so she can get herself out the room and calm herself down, maybe splash some water on her face. But just as she grabs Cisco's plate placing it on top of hers Barry stands up as well, almost too suddenly and she's sure that he's startled everyone, but he says he'll help her. And she's not sure if she hates him or loves him in that moment. They would be alone in the kitchen, so she gives him a slight nod. She thinks he'll get the plates from the other side of the table and of course she's wrong, and because he's Barry and he uses his speed to collect all the plates and moment later she hears them clatter in the sink. Yep, she hates him.

With a huff she takes the two plates in her hands as laughter fills her ears as she heads into the kitchen. He's leaning against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest, looking smug as hell.

"What took you so long?" he teases.

So damn cocky.

She sets down her two plates on the counter before lightly smacking his arm and she smirks when he rubs his arm.

"Show off," she mutters turning to the cupboards to get new plates.

"Ouch Iris that hurt!" she just rolls her eyes, knowing she didn't him _that_ hard.

"Baby."

He makes an offended noise but she just pretends to ignore him. However, it's more difficult than she would like it to be, especially when he's standing so close to her, his arm almost touching hers. She can feel the heat radiating off him and it takes all that she has not to touch him.

Standing on her tiptoes she struggles to reach for the plates that just happen to be on the top shelf. And she mentally curses herself for not wearing heels tonight. Too stubborn and prideful to even let it show that this isn't working the way she wants it to, she continues determinedly to get her fingers close enough to the dishes without having to ask him for help because the last thing she needs is to boost his ego even more.

A groan of frustration escapes her and that's when she notices that he's no longer standing next to her instead he's behind her. His chest brushing against her back and she can feel his breath ruffle her hair. For a moment she freezes, hand mid air, before she relaxes against him her feet resting flat on the floor once again. This is new territory for her, at least with Barry it is, and it's a little terrifying. Despite what she wants to do and the thoughts she was having, with him so close it's different, but at the same time she's excited, excited to explore their growing relationship. And it doesn't help that the way he's pressed against her makes it difficult for her to think straight.

"Need some help?" he speaks in her ear, lips briefly brushing against the shell of her ear, his voice is low and rough and she can feel the vibrations against her back sending a shiver through her body. He presses closer, his hands coming to rest on the counter effectively trapping her between the counter and his body, not that she's complaining, because she's most definitely not.

The words are the tip of her tongue, ready to tell him to fuck off, but she can't seem to form a coherent sentence so she stutters out a pathetic, "N-no." it's mumbled and quiet and she wants to go hide somewhere, anywhere.

"What was that?"

Quickly her embarrassment fades and she decides once again that she hates Barry Allen. Oh does she hate him for reducing her to a stuttering mess.

Okay, that's a lie. She loves him. And she's very well aware of his body touching hers and it feels so fucking good. Maybe he decides to take pity on her because he chuckles lightly and reaches an arm up to bring down the plates with annoying ease, setting them down on the counter. He doesn't move his hands still braced on the counter.

He doesn't do anything. Just stands there. And that's when she realizes that he's letting her make the next move. She should find it sweet, however, at this point it's just frustrating. So she turns in his arms coming face to face with him. Her bare back presses against the edge of the counter almost painfully, but it doesn't bother her, in fact she barely pays attention to it. All she can focus on is the way Barry is looking at her because it has her knees knocking together and it's like they are the only two people in the world.

It would be so fucking easy to grab his face and bring his mouth down to hers, but she's frozen in place, trapped by his eyes.

"Barry," she whispers glancing down to his lips at the same time his drift to hers.

He's leaning in and her breath catches in her throat and she can feel her heart racing in her chest and she's pretty sure he can feel it where their chests are pressed together and probably can hear it too. His nose gently rubs against hers; their lips are so close she can practically feel them yet they aren't touching.

"Iris." The way he says her name with a slight upturn of his lips has her hands gripping his shirt for balance because she's sure if the counter weren't behind her she wouldn't be able to stand properly.

So fucking close.

"Everything okay in there?" Joe calls suddenly from the dining room.

For a moment she can't find her voice and neither of them move away from each other, honestly she would probably fall over if he moved right now. "Y-yeah," she finally answers, not entirely convincingly. "Everything's fine."

She wants to curse her father.

And she's sure everyone in the dining room knows exactly what's going on right now.

Barry just smiles at her and steps away giving her room to move and then places the plates in her hands and then goes to grab the dessert from the fridge. Right the dessert, the entire reason they were in here in the first place. Okay, maybe not exactly, she was here to calm down and clearly that wasn't exactly working. Just as she's about to leave the room he surprises her by kissing her tenderly on the forehead. And she's taken aback by the sweet gesture, so all she can do is beam at him as they walk back into the dining room together.

Thankfully no one says anything about them being gone longer than it should have taken them to get the dessert, but with Barry's help (at normal speed) they give everyone a plate and pass around the dessert before settling back into their seats.

This time no one starts a conversation with either him or her as they have a silent one of their own, barely touching their dessert. And she's pretty sure she unconsciously scooted her chair closer to his so that their knees are touching. Occasionally she feels the eyes of the others watching them, but it doesn't bother her.

It's an hour or so later that everyone starts to leave. She notices Cisco and Caitlin leaving together even though they offer to take Jesse back to STAR labs where her dad is. She also sees Jesse and Wally linger around each other before hugging goodnight. After they leave thanking her for inviting them Wally heads up the stairs. Henry walks Dr. McGee to her car before Barry drives him to his new place. And then she's left with her dad.

"Dad before you say anything-" she starts not wanting to hear whatever he's bound to say right now.

But he just shakes his head. "Night baby," he kisses her head and goes upstairs leaving her a little confused.

She shakes off her confusion and decides that because it's a warm night to go sit out on the porch and wait for Barry to come back. The wait isn't a long one and soon she sees the headlights of the car, as he pulls into the driveway, too bright in her eyes. She looks down at her lap, lifting them once the headlights are turned off and the door slams shut. She sees him pause briefly, but it's too dark to see the expression on his face.

"Hey," he says

"Hey."

All of the sudden she feels nervous. Because this time it's just them, no one else is around. No one is going to interrupt them. The nervousness fades the moment he sits down next to her and she finds herself leaning into his warmth, laying her head on his shoulder and his arm wraps around her pulling her closer.

"Thank you," he tells her. "For doing this, it means a lot."

"Of course, Barry," she says softly.

Honestly she didn't think twice about doing something for Henry. She loves Henry; she may not know him as well as she wishes she could. But now she has the opportunity to. And she also figured they all could use something to forget about the hell they've all been through recently.

It's obvious the mood between them has changed from earlier; she doesn't feel the need to jump him anymore. It's comfortable like it always has been. The silence stretches on and she doesn't care all she wants is to savor this moment, the quiet of the night and enjoy his company.

They sit there for a while before she shivers and he suggests they go inside. It's nearly midnight and when a yawn escapes her she realizes just how tired she is. He holds out a hand to help her to feet and she takes it without any hesitation. They stand on the top step facing each other; her hand in his and neither of them makes a move to go inside.

Slowly his hands rise up so that his long fingers frame her face ever so gently. They both take a step towards each other again being drawn together like magnets. She places her hands flat on his chest feeling the study thump of his heart underneath her palm.

"You look beautiful tonight," he tells her in that soft tone that he only seems to use when he's with her.

"Barry," she whispers much like she did in the kitchen, only this time it's much less desperate and heated.

And this time nothing interrupts them.

The second she feels the softness of his lips on hers as they connect for a simple kiss her body sinks into his and clutches his shirt her eyes fluttering shut. Both of them remain still and she revels in his touch and tries to remember everything about the moment. Then gradually she increases the pressure moving her lips against his more insistently and he gets the hint rather quickly and kisses her eagerly and it becomes obvious to her that he was holding back.

They kiss and kiss and kiss, losing track of time getting lost in each other. When oxygen becomes an issue they break apart his forehead coming to rest on hers, his eyes don't leave hers and he's grinning like an adorable idiot.

"Wow," she breathes.

Her chest heaves as she tries to regain her breath, but the situation catches up with her and a laugh bubbles in her chest and escapes her mouth before she can stop it and soon he's laughing with her too.

She never really thought about kissing Barry, but damn he knows how to kiss.

And now she's staring up at him from her under her lashes and all she can think about is the fact that she wants to kiss him again. So she surges forward taking his face in her hands bring it down so that she can crash their mouths together catching him by surprise. She's not sure what got in to her but all of the sudden she's overcome with the feel of his mouth moving in just the right way with hers, the stroke of his tongue, his taste, he's invading all of her sense and she's just overwhelmed by _him_. All she knows is that she wants more. More of him. She kisses him with fierceness she was unaware she possessed and he responds to her demanding pace driving her crazy and making her toes curl.

His hands slide down her waist, one slipping to her bare back, using his hand to tug her even closer to him so that there is no space between them and her hands are in his hair twisting his locks around her fingers. All it takes is a well-timed caress of his tongue that has her giving in to him and he takes control of the kiss. And she finds herself backed against the porch railing, in the surprise of the sudden movement she unintentionally bites his bottom lip causing him to groan into her mouth and she can feel it throughout her body and fuck if that doesn't turn her on.

Just as she's thinking about wrapping a leg around his waist, a daring move to bring them even closer to feel him press against her in the way that she suddenly craves, he reluctantly drags his mouth from hers. She lets out a irritated noise, even though she knows it was probably for the best, they were getting a little carried away. But the irritated noise turns into a low moan when he starts kissing along her jaw and down her neck, as he lightly sucks and his teeth graze her skin. He stops too soon his forehead on her shoulder. Her fingers stroke through her hair as she tries to regain her composure and help him calm down. He places one last kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder before lifting his head.

Oh hell.

She can't wait for them to explore their relationship even further. For them to be able to do that again. And that's when she realizes that they can do this whenever they want. She can kiss him whenever she wants, hug him, touch him, and she doesn't have to feel weird about it. Just thinking about it makes her smile.

And he's beaming at her too. "So that just happened, right? I'm not dreaming?"

She laughs shaking her head and patting his cheek affectionately. "No, definitely not a dream."

He takes a section of her hair in his hand gently twirling it around his finger, there's something tender about the gesture that takes her breath away. "You should wear your hair like this more often."

"You like it?" she flirts. It's a little shocking at how easily those words leave her lips, how easy it is to flirt with him. And she's enjoying it.

"Yeah I do."

"I like you."

She's not sure where that comes from or why she says it, but she can feel her face heating up and she bows her head down so she doesn't have to see his face, doesn't want to be even more embarrassed than she already is.

"Hey." His finger gently tips her chin up so she has to look at him. "I like you too."

Clearly they more than like each other, but regardless of that his words have her stomach feeling all fluttery. "We should probably go to bed, huh?" Then she realizes how that sounds she quickly tries to fix it, making sure he knows she's not alluding to anything.

"I don't mean that I want to have sex with you. I'm sure that sex with you is great, I mean look at you and kiss pretty well too, not that I've thought about having sex with you." _Iris, shut the hell up_. She really should listen to herself, but of course she continues on. "I want to have sex with you. Just not tonight 'cause my dad and Wally would be down the hall and it would be embarrassing if they heard us, not that we would be loud, I mean I can be quiet and I have no idea what you sound like, I-" Oh shit. She really wishes the ground would open up right about now and swallow her now before she digs herself into a further hole. Then again she's pretty sure the hole she's dug is big enough for her and she hopes to God he'll stop her soon, because she probably will go on until he cuts her off and that could get interesting. "I-I just meant that we should-"

"Not have sex?" he's smirking, obviously teasing her. "Iris," he continues this time gentler, "I know what you meant."

"Right." She's still too humiliated to glare at him for not stopping her rambling sooner, knowing he was probably enjoying it a little too much.

"Shall we?" He offers and she's thankful he doesn't dwell on her embarrassment.

"We shall."

Hand in hand they head inside the house. Quickly he turns off the lights and locks the door before they go upstairs and come to a stop in front of her door. Trying to be as quiet as possible with her dad and Wally sleeping nearby.

He leans in and kisses her. It's chaste and quick and yet it still affects her just as all of his kisses have done so far, spreading warmth throughout her body. "Goodnight, Iris," he whispers, squeezing her hand before going to his own room leaving her to stand there for a minute.

"Goodnight Barry."


End file.
